The Pillowfight
by avatarquake
Summary: It was laughter that drew Coulson in.


Pillowfight.

 **Summary:** __It was laughter that drew Coulson in.__  
 **Notes:** *Mushu voice* I LIVE. Hello, it feels like it's been ages since I last posted a Cousy fic. Feels good to write these two again.

* * *

SHIELD had been practically redused to berely twenty people, with no resources to speak of, due to the LMDs and their stint as future prisoners, so Daisy's first 'order', to help lift everyone's spirits, was a 'family gathering' of the remaining agents and some very close friends and family for a small Christmas dinner.

Which led to her, Ace, Kisha and Robin taking over one lounge room to watch movies. Only, they soon found themselves caught up in a fierce pillowfight, when Ace threw a pillow at his cousin, missed and hit Daisy.

Chaos was unleased.

It was laughter that drew Coulson in, berely half an hour later and he desided to join them, bring some more drinks and popcorn.

He entered and had a pillow smack him square in the face.

The four fighters froze, following the pillow's fall with their eyes, before snapping them back up to look at Coulson.

"Coulson, hey, I..." Daisy started, instictevly trying to appologize.

Coulson snorted, stopping her from saying anything more.

"Sorry, sorry." he smiled, waving the appology away, while appologising for interupting her. "I brought drinks and popcorn, if you want to refuel for the rest of the fight."

"Wanna join?" Daisy grinned. "There's always room for more in a pillowfight."

"Well..." he started, setting the refreshments on the table – that had been pushed to the far side of the room – and picked the pillow he was hit with. "I used to be really good at pillowfighting."

He doesn't notice the look Daisy shares with the three kids, but he does hear her battle cry;

"Attack!"

In a second he was defending against four, flicking his pillow left and right, managing to parry most of the hits.

Seeing as they weren't having much luck like this, Daisy threw her pillow at Coulson and then tackled him on the couch, quickly followed by Ace, Kisha and Robin.

"I surrender!" Coulson called out dramatically, from underneath them.

Robin and Kisha laughed, while Ace rolled to the side.

"That you being ' _good at pillowfighting_ '?" Daisy smirked at him, getting up and giving him a hand.

"In my defence, I was one against four well-trained pillowfighters."

"Uh-huh." she nodded, picking the bowl with the popcorn and sitting down again. "Wanna watch movies with us?"

"Shouldn't they go to bed?"

"It's Christmas!" Kisha exclaimed from Daisy's side. "Mom and Uncle Mike said we could stay up and so did Robin's mom."

"Besides, we're with Auntie, so..." Ace shrugged.

"Well, since both your parents and Auntie are giving you the ok, who am I to argue?" Coulson smiled.

"Then sit down with us. We got junk food." Daisy said, offering the popcorn as bribe.

"Scoot over."

With some moving around and finding new places to be comfortable, all five of them got ready to watch some movies, with Coulson and Daisy in the middle, surrounded by their small charges.

It didn't take long for Daisy to notice the three children had started to drift off and she turned to look at Coulson, who was smiling at them, with a soft smile.

She nudged him lightly. His smile turned to her.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey. Should we take them to their bunks?" she asked.

"Probably." Coulson hummed. "But they look like they're so comfortable. I'd hate to wake them up."

Daisy smiled up to him.

"Have I ever told you that you're the softest person I know? Because you are."

"You told me I was cool." he smiles. "Never before had I thought that word could be assosiated with me."

"You're still the coolest. But also the softest, most caring, brave person I know."

"That's you, Daisy, not me."

"You are to me."

If asked later why, he'd say a million excuses; the light, the hour, the way she was framed in the pale blue light of the TV, her voice, so soft and so dear, close to his ear. He could come with so many of them.

But in that moment, he leaned closer and kissed her, soft and tender.

Daisy let out a sigh against his lips, kissing him back.

Breaking the kiss, she snuggled closer to Coulson, while he carefully wrapped his arm around her, holding her close, without jostling and waking the children, both slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
